Siete días, 1440 min, Una canción
by Leay93
Summary: Todo inició con otra clásica pelea entre Ron y Hermione, donde por primera vez Luna se vio tentada a intervenir a favor del pelirrojo, quizá por lástima o por amistad, para aquel momento ya no importó. Siete días fueron suficientes para cambiar la vida de los dos magos, en 1440 minutos se tomó una decisión que los afectó gravemente y una canción acompañó su camino a la redención.
1. Siete días

**.:Siete días:.**

¿Cuánto más podía soportar aquella situación? ¿Es que para él no había significado nada? Eran las preguntas que atormentaban la rubia cabeza de Luna Lovegood. Si tan sólo él le hubiera dado una respuesta directa, ya fuera negativa o positiva, cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre, si tan sólo se hubieran visto después de aquellos días, ella no estaría conduciendo, a medianoche, con dirección hacia el ensayo de la boda de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Para su fortunio, la noche siempre solía cubrir los planes que la luna tenía preparados y ahora más que nunca necesitaba que la noche ayudará a la luna.

Si tan sólo Hermione no hubiera decidido hacer una boda al estilo muggle, y crear un hechizo protector contra apariciones, se notaba que era una de las más grandes brujas de su tiempo; de no ser por ese tonto hechizo habría llegado en un par de segundos, afortunadamente ella logró aprender las extrañas artes del manejo muggle, todo gracias a _él_. La ojigris miró su reloj para notar, que el tiempo era otra variante que se oponía a su meta, entonces ahora también emprendía un duelo con el reloj, así que pisó el acelerador, comenzando a recordar la mejor semana de toda su existencia.

Todo comenzó con una de las clásicas peleas Ron-Hermione, todos estaban tan acostumbrados a ellas, que pensaron que no pasaría a mayores, pero las cosas fueron más allá. Nadie fuera de Harry Potter sabía el por qué de la pelea. Todos sabían que el ojiverde era el más fiel confidente de la castaña. Luna sentía una cierta lastima por el pelirrojo, ya que él no tenía, al menos hasta donde sabía, alguien de igual magnitud, algún confidente. Luna se sintió obligada a convertirse, aunque sea por un par de horas, en esa persona para Ron.

Así fue como ella invadió la privacidad, que un irritado Ron quería mantener. El pelirrojo debió saber que cuando un Lovegood se propone algo no hay poder mágico o muggle que lo detenga. Así que sin más, la rubia se apareció en la casa del pelirrojo y para cuando el ojiazul notó la presencia de la ojigris, era demasiado tarde.

–Hola Ron- saludó con voz baja.

El Weasley giró para ver a la persona que se atrevió a violar su momento a solas y al notar que se trataba de la Ravenclaw, hastiado, regresó a su posición inicial. Luna notó el decadente estado del Gryffindor, ¿cómo era posible que en cuestión de horas alguien pudiera verse tan mal?

–Por Merlín, lo que me faltaba, ¿qué haces aquí Luna?- preguntó sin mirarla.

–Bueno sólo quería venir a ver como estabas- le respondió con sinceridad-. Ron, todo estará bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sé que necesitas un Harry femenino justo ahora.

–Harry- bufó burlonamente el nombre de su mejor amigo-. Él es la razón por la que todo comenzó- murmuró para sí.

– ¿Dijiste algo?- la chica no escuchó con claridad lo que su amigo quería decir.

–No te necesito Luna, así que por qué no te largas a buscar nargles o alguno de tus extraños inventos- escupió con rencor y odio.

La rubia hizo una mueca de enojo, cómo alguien podía estar tan furioso con una persona y terminar desquitándose con otra, si Luna fuera otro tipo de persona hubiera dejado al Weasley solo con su dolor, pero ella no era así, por lo que no dejó que las hirientes y rudas palabras del pelirrojo le afectaran, al contrario, le dieron fuerzas para continuar, ahora más que nunca ayudaría al hermano de su mejor amiga.

–Ron sé perfectamente que tu cerrada mente no te permite ver cosas más allá de ella, así que atribuiré tu comentario como una falta de conocimiento hacia esos seres mágicos. Además de que comprendo que algunos magos no quieran reconocer la existencia de estos seres por miedo a sus poderes.

Ron no podía entender como Luna podía salir con una cosa de ese tipo, cuando segundos atrás la trató de echar de la peor forma que pudo. Pero también comprendía que esa era una de las virtudes de Luna Lovegood, no dejar que nadie interfiera en sus extrañas creencias y si dentro de sus propósitos estaba ayudarlo, no se iría tan fácilmente de su lado. Pero definitivamente lo último que Ron quería era compañía, así que si la editora quería quedarse él no se lo impediría, pero sólo haría eso, no intercambiaría palabra alguna con la extravagante mujer.

–Entonces cómo quieres empezar; hablando, llorando, bebiendo, tú dirás- Luna mencionó en tono alegre.

Ronald, en cambio, no podía creer en las palabras de Luna, era posible que aquella chica fuera tan determinada y cuando le iba a responder de manera cortante, recordó su plan inicial, definitivamente las negativas no eran un arma eficaz contra la Lovegood, quizá el silencio si lo fuera.

– ¿Ron?- el aludido sólo se afianzó más en su lugar, ignorando olímpicamente a la ojigris-. Está bien, tú te lo buscaste. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Y con esas últimas palabras Luna tomó a Ron del brazo, el ojiazul se sorprendió ante el acto de su amiga y sin más desaparecieron juntos. Para que instantes después llegaran una solitaria cabaña en medio de la nada.

– ¡Qué demonios está mal contigo Luna!

–No me dejaste opción. Hasta que saques todo tu dolor, hasta que mi hombro quede húmedo de tus lágrimas, nos quedaremos aquí.

–Olvídalo, estás demente, me largo- el pecoso se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

–_Petrificus totalus- _conjuró Luna, ante laposible huida de Ron-. Lo siento, pero tú me obligaste a esto.

Con otro movimiento de varita lo elevó, dirigiendo el alto cuerpo hacia el sofá. Una vez que el petrificado estuvo a salvo en la sala, la rubia conjuró un par de hechizos más, a manera de prevención, para evitar que alguien pudiera aparecerse o desaparecer. Con calma la chica se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil del ex-guardián de la casa de los leones.

–Escucha Ron, de verdad trato de ayudarte, pero lo pones tan difícil- increíblemente las palabras no sonaban como un regaño, sino como una súplica.

Ron seguía incrédulo ante la actitud que mostraba Luna, como en algunos momentos podía parecer dura y fría como para hechizarlo por la espalda, para al segundo siguiente mostrarse comprensiva y cariñosa, era increíble; le sorprendía el hecho de creer conocerla, para toparse con la realidad de todas las increíbles cosas que la rubia escondía.

–Te despetrificaré, pero sólo si prometes, que me dejarás ayudarte.

Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente los azules del pelirrojo, aquel simple pero intenso gesto hizo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unas extrañas ganas de llorar lo invadieran. Ronald Weasley no era de los hombres que solían llorar, ni aún en la privacidad se daba ese lujo, cuando pasaba por un mal momento se aislaba y sabiendo que no podía herir a nadie descargaba su furia con los objetos más cercanos. Quizá era el momento de recurrir a otras técnicas, quizá estar ahí con Luna sería un buen inicio hacia un cambio. La rubia pareció comprender la decisión tomada por el Gryffindor. Pronuncio el contra hechizo e inmediatamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo se relajó.

–De verdad Ronald es más duro tratar contigo que con los torposoplos y eso que ellos se meten a tu mente para confundirte.

Ron no pudo más que reír ante lo dicho por la ojigris, para seguidamente dar paso a las lágrimas. Por primera vez, desde el 'rapto' Luna no sabía qué hacer, que Ron llorara desde el primer día no entraba en su presupuesto, como en raras se apresuró a abrazarlo. Al contacto el ojiazul lloró aún más, queriendo disculparse por su patética acción, balbuceaba cosas que la rubia no pudo descifrar.

Queriendo calmar la situación, ella le contó sobre su problema de sonambulismo, sobre los próximos reportajes del Quisquilloso, sobre cómo su madre murió y el cómo su padre la sacó adelante, sobre su primer día en Hogwarts, sobre cada cosa que venía a su mente. Ron no estaba seguro que era lo que lo calmaba, si las hilarantes historias de la rubia o su melodiosa y suave voz al contarlas; paulatinamente sus lágrimas cesaron. Cuando las historias de la ojigris comenzaban a terminarse, fue su turno de actuar, era el momento de su confesión. Él le contó sobre lo difícil era vivir en una familia numerosa, lo molesto que podía resultar ser el mejor amigo de una leyenda viviente, sobre su fobia a las arañas y su, nueva y creciente, fascinación por los artefactos muggles.

Así pasó el primer día, entre lágrimas y confesiones. Luna sintió que por primera vez veía al verdadero Ron Weasley, que detrás de ese chico alegre, podía existir un hombre frágil.

El segundo día fue más tranquilo, pero no por ello menos doloroso. Aquel día conocieron más sobre su pasado, sobre lo irónico que resultaba el haber sido vecinos toda la vida y nunca saberlo.

–Que extrañas formas usa la vida para que las personas se encuentren, pensar que con una simple aparición o una caminata, pudimos conocernos; pero no fue hasta quito año…

–Dirás tuquinto año y el cuarto mío- corrigió la ojigris.

–Cierto, en fin, el punto es que pasara tanto tiempo, además debo decir que con tus, no te ofendas, extravagancias no te haya notado antes- admitió apenado.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No buscaba fama o reconocimiento.

Definitivamente esa chica era diferente a él, por un momento se arrepintió de no haberla notado antes, ya que si la hubiera conocido a sus catorce años, quizá él nunca habría desconfiado de Harry y su participación en el torneo de los Tres magos, creyendo que el chico de la cicatriz quería robarle la única forma en la que él, Ron Weasley, podía conseguir ser reconocido. Y así fue como durmieron durante lo que quedó de aquel segundo día, durmieron hasta que sus cuerpos se cansaron.

El tercer día Ron descubrió, a pesar de lo que pensaba, que la rubia era una excelente cocinera.

– ¿Luna qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó viendo sospechosamente el plato frente a él.

–Comida- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

–Ya lo creo- el pelirrojo comentó sarcásticamente-. Y puedo saber ¿qué es esto?

–Bueno son huevos de lagarto, acompañados con tocino y puré de rábanos- recitó feliz-. Mi padre y yo solemos comer esto cuando estamos en un viaje, es muy nutritivo.

–Ya veo- Ron seguía analizando su desayuno, no podía creer lo que comería-. ¿Y en tu casa eres tú la que suele cocinar?

–Así es, mi padre es un desastre- respondió lamentando la falta de habilidad de su progenitor-. Adelante, come, pierde sabor cuando lo dejas enfriar.

Viendo su plato, el ojiazul se preguntaba qué tan pésimo era Xenophilius Lovegood en el arte culinario para que su hija fuera la que se tuviera que encargar de la cocina y teniendo en cuenta la persistencia característica de la Ravenclaw, no preguntó más y con cierto temor se decidió probar sus platillos. Sorprendentemente después del primer bocado, simplemente no pudo parar de probar cada platillo; con extrañas formas, colores y olores, que la ojigris ponía sobre la mesa.

Para el cuarto día, Luna conoció por primera vez un auto muggle, ella no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en transportes públicos, a excepción de los trenes, por lo general usaba lo métodos mágicos, ella en algún momento recordó que su padre deseaba comprar un auto volador, pero al final desistió.

– ¿Ya estás lista?

– ¿Para qué?- preguntó ingenuamente.

–Para aprender a conducirlo.

– ¿Conducir qué?- Ron señaló el auto con su celeste mirada-. ¿Esa cosa?

–Claro, por eso estamos aquí, ya te di la parte teórica, ahora viene los más divertido.

–No dudo que haya algo de diversión en aprender a usar esto- movió ambas manos sobre el vehículo azul-, pero cuál es la finalidad, digo, si con un simple movimiento de varita puedes…

El Gryffindor no la dejó terminar y la empujó hacia adentro del transporte, cerrando la puerta del conductor para que la chica no pudiera escapar. Velozmente rodeó el auto por la parte de enfrente y tomó su lugar en la parte del copiloto.

–Ahora recuerda lo que te dije y trata de no chocar.

Aquella tarde Luna reconoció el duro trabajo que se llevaban los muggles al tener que usar, como fuente primordial, aquel medio de transporte, ya que ella descubrió lo complicado que puede ser su manejo.

Para el quinto día, Ron descubrió que podía tener cosas en común con Luna, ya que ella le habló sobre su corta faceta como narradora de quidditch

–No sabía que te gustara el Quidditch- comentó divertido el pecoso.

–Todos tenemos facetas y momentos.

–Te apuesto a que con un poco más de dedicación y pudiste quitarle el puesto a Dean- halagó el muchacho-. Además, he de confesar que él a veces me confundía cuando mezclaba el quidditch con el fútbol.

Y para el sexto, fue el turno de Luna para descubrir que Ron tenía pequeños placeres secretos, ya que él tenía un secreto gusto por volar cometas.

–Quizá cuando la terapia- haciendo una pausa-…bueno, cuando esta _cosa_ termine y vayas de visita a la madriguera, tal vez te puedas dar una vuelta por mi casa, ya sabes para volar algunas cuantas cometas. Tengo un par que podrían gustarte.

La chica estaba feliz de descubrir que un Gryffindor no era tan distinto de un Ravenclaw, de descubrir que la distancia entre el menor de los varones Weasley la única heredera Lovegood, no era tan grande.

El tiempo juntos era tan natural que ninguno de los magos avecinó que el fin estaba cerca, ¿por qué habrían de pensar en un fin?, ¿qué podía salir mal? Era una lástima que ninguno de los dos jóvenes fuera un experto en adivinación, ya que de ser así pudieron predecir que el séptimo sería su último día. Sería el último momento que pudieran compartir juntos, antes de que todo colisionara.

– ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó una distraída Luna, que preparaba el desayuno.

–Una carta- dijo despreocupado.

– ¿Carta? ¿Quién podría ser?- la rubia se limpió las manos con un trapo y se acercó al pelirrojo.

–No lo sé, ¿alguien sabe qué estamos aquí?- preguntó al aire, al tiempo que giraba el sobre-. Hermione - dijo en voz queda, no creyendo lo que sus ojos miraban.

La rubia enfocó toda su atención en el ojiazul, que le sostenía la mirada. No creyendo en sus palabras, le arrebató la carta de sus manos, sólo para confirmar al remitente. Luna no pudo más que regresar la carta a manos de Ron. Él por su parte fijaba sus celestes ojos en busca de los grises de ella, la cual no dejaba de mirar el sobre, segundos más tarde elevó su mirada hacia la de él. Ron logró ver en los ojos grises de la chica la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca hizo, así que abrió la carta con impaciencia y la devoró, como Hermione solía hacer con los libros que leía.

– ¿Y bien?- con demasiada ansiedad, Luna rompió la tensión.

–Quiere verme, quiere hablar sobre _nosotros, _quiere saber si aun podemos rescatar nuestra relación.

– ¿Relación? Hermione debió perder la cabeza. ¡Desde hace siete días que no se digna a buscarte y ahora pretende que las cosas sigan como si nada!- la rubia explotó.

–Lo siento Luna, debo ir a verla, necesitamos hablar- Ron la ignoró, mientras que la aludida se sorprendió ante la respuesta del chico.

Pero al fin de cuentas, la ojigris sabía que en cuanto Ron partiera de aquella cabaña todo se iría al demonio, pero también sabía que no podría evitar que el pelirrojo tuviera que marcharse, tuviera esa charla con su castaña amiga. Así que sin más, decidió darle a Ron una razón por la cual quedarse, por la cual terminar con Hermione, lo besó. El contacto tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, que segundos después reaccionó.

Si le obligaran a tener que olvidar y enterrar aquella maravillosa semana, él quería llevarse el mejor recuerdo. El beso fue desesperado, hambriento. No tenían tiempo que perder, ya que quizá éste no les diera un mañana en el cual pudieran besarse con lentitud y disfrutar el momento. Ron deseaba con todo su ser seguir con el contacto, pero si algo había aprendido en su estadía con Luna, era que no podía ser egoísta, que no podía volver a perderse en sus emociones, que debía afrontar sus problemas y que fuera de su mundo había personas que se preocupaban por él y en definitiva Hermione era una de ellas. Pero su problema ahora era el estar besando a Luna Lovegood, estar disfrutando de los labios de la rubia, cuando aún tenía cuentas pendientes con Hermione Granger. Así que con un sorpresivo movimiento Ron rompió el contacto, empujando a la rubia lejos de él y antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo, él desapareció.

Esa semana seguía en su mente y ese beso seguía en sus labios. Luna ilusamente creyó que después de la partida de Ron, él regresaría y le diría que su relación con la castaña había terminado, pero para su mala fortuna lo único que recibió, días después, fue la invitación de la boda Weasley-Granger. La ojigris intentó durante días comunicarse con el Weasley, pero le fue imposible, ya fuera que él se encontrara, casualmente, en una misión o argumentando que tenía asuntos que arreglar para la boda. Era por todas aquellas vueltas al tema, que ella estaba en camino de destruir la felicidad del hombre que amaba y de una de sus mejores amigas. Debía obtener una respuesta de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

Nada mejor para empezar un fin de semana que una historia nueva y que mejor si es mi primer Runa :D

Esta historia surgió por un reto del foro 'Harmony hasta la tumba' en el cual era una serie de duelos entre escritores y así, entonces para el primer duelo debíamos escribir una viñeta de no más de 1000 palabras y como soy bien chorera pues me costó bastante, pero al final no pude evitar ampliar el fic y resultó esto que leyeron.

Y bueno tenía en mente publicar este y el otro fic como one-shots perooooo, una loca idea vino a mi mente en la cual en lugar de ser ones serán tres partes para cada escrito (lo sé estoy loca xD) también he de explicar que uno de estos three-shots están relacionados entre sí, a pesar que uno sea Runa y el otro Harmony, pues algunas cosas o cabos que queden en uno de ellos encontrarán la respuesta en el otro, no sé si me expliqué, por ejemplo, si desean saber el porqué de la pelea de Ron y Hermione podrán leer la otra historia que se llamará: 'Una semana, 36hrs, una tonada' y podrán buscarla con es nombre con los personajes de Harry y Hermione o bien ir a mi perfil y buscarla, he de aclarar que dentro de una semana (partir de la publicación de este primer capítulo) publicaré el Harmony. Sólo esperenlo y bueno si les gusta y quieren saber más, pues podría subir antes el otro three-shot que es Harmony

Cada semana subiré un capítulo ya sea de este o del Harmony, quizá con suerte de ambos, de pendiendo el tiempo que me tomé y que tan inspirada esté para mis otros fics. Y finalmente se me han terminado las palabras xDD

Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado y esperen lo que vendrá. Además de que si desean ver mejor la imagen de portada, pueden ir a mi perfil y ahí estará un link con la imagen o pueden ir directamente a mi twitter y verla. Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias o dudas por review o twitter: Leay93  
:)


	2. Veinticuatro horas

**.:****Veinticuatro horas**:.

Ronald Weasley nunca le tomó gran interés al concepto del tiempo. Durante años vio cómo esta palabra rigió gran parte de la vida de su familia y amigos, ya que ellos siempre se quejaban de que éste era muy lento o muy rápido, todo dependía de la situación en la que estuvieran. Quizá el precio por haber ignorado su importancia lo estaba pagando en ese instante.

En un 'puf' Ron ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione. Negando su descendencia Gryffindor, se acobardó. Se quedó estoico frente al blanco trozo de madera. Como si supiera que él estaba ahí, Hermione quitó la barrera física entre ellos, abriendo la puerta. La castaña, enseguida buscó los ojos azules del pelirrojo y éstos sólo se dignaron a observar el suelo.

–Pasa- Hermione finalmente habló. Se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara, pero él no se movió- ¡Vamos Ron!

Ante el mal humor de la Gryffindor se apuró a entrar. Todo lucía como la última vez que estuvo ahí; los vasos sucios, el correo sin abrir y el saco negro de ella sobre el sillón. Una pequeña capa de polvo sobre algunos muebles, le indicó que ella había estado fuera de casa. No necesitó quebrar su cabeza para saber con quién había estado. Harry. Esa era la respuesta. Y como una semana antes, la ira volvía a invadirlo y por la misma razón.

–Te tomaste unas vacaciones- le afirmó. Hermione se sorprendió, ¿sería posible que él supiera algo?

– ¿Y dónde estuviste tú?- contraatacó. Ahora era Ron el que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Esa era tu urgencia por verme, para saber qué he estado haciendo?- el pelirrojo se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento-. Porque de ser así, pudiste a verme llamado al día siguiente, después que discutimos- Ron le reclamó sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el televisor frente a él.

–No, no fue por eso. Es más delicado- Hermione imitó los movimientos del ojiazul, se sentó a su lado y sin mirarlo continuó hablando-. Es sobre nosotros.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente sus celestes ojos. Siempre que se reconciliaban comenzaban con disculpas y promesas, por lo que cuando la Granger pronunció aquellas tres palabras, sabía que algo grande pasaría al salir de ese departamento. Por su parte la castaña se quedó esperando una respuesta o reacción por parte del Weasley, quizá la hubo, pero ella tenía miedo de mirarlo directamente, así que no notó el gesto del chico.

–Exactamente a que te refieres, ¿quieres terminar conmigo?- su pregunta tuvo una mezcla de suplica y miedo.

–No- Hermione hizo una pausa-. Quiero saber a dónde vamos, hemos estado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar- la bruja se levantó apresuradamente-, y si para ti está bien, lo respeto. Pero yo ya no puedo estar así, yo quiero algo más, algo diferente.

–Hermione, hemos estado estancados- hizo el gesto de comillas ante la última palabra-, por seis años, no me vengas con eso, habla claro- el pelirrojo perdía sus cabales.

– ¡No quiero ser tu novia eternamente!- la castaña explotó.

El mago pelirrojo trató de procesar las palabras de la chica. Ella apenada por su actitud se disculpó, pero sus palabras se perdían entre los pensamientos que rondaban la roja cabeza de Ronald. Todo el mundo sabía del historial amoroso del menor de los Weasley, el cual era bastante corto, sólo dos chicas: Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger. Su familia siempre encontró desagradable y fastidiosa a la rubia heredera Brown, mientras que con la primogénita Granger, no veían la hora para que los jóvenes se comprometieran y casaran. Y ahora, Hermione ya no quería ser su novia. Una parte de él se sentía aliviado de la confesión de la chica de enmarañados cabellos; la otra estaba totalmente confundida, ya que se supone debería sentirse triste y desesperado, pero era todo lo contrario estaba calmado y ¿feliz?

La preocupación real de Ron era la reacción de la familia Weasley, seguramente estarían furiosos por haber arruinado su futuro con la mejor mujer que podía existir (para ellos). El pelirrojo sabía que si ponían a escoger a su familia, entre él y la castaña, ellos sin pensarlo la elegirían a ella. Seguramente los pelirrojos atosigarían a Hermione tratando de descubrir lo que falló entre ellos dos, ¿qué les diría la chica?, quizá que finalmente se había hartado de él, de sus celos, peleas e inseguridades. Lo cierto era que él siempre había sido así, todos esos efectos lo acompañaban desde que era un niño y ella fue testigo principal de todos ellos, pero entonces, ¿qué la hizo tomar esa decisión?

–Es por Harry- afirmó en voz alta. Más que una respuesta, fue un pensamiento.

Los castaños ojos de Hermione parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Sin importar que sus pensamientos, no estuvieran ni remotamente cerca a lo que el otro creía, eran una confirmación a cosas erróneas.

Hermione suponía que la inseguridad del pelirrojo lo orilló a buscarla dando con su paradero, quizá él los había estado observando desde las sobras lo que pasaba. Asumió que el dolor que sintió Ron fue tal, que optó por alejarse de ella, en lugar de enfrentarla. Muchos afirmaban que la única forma que el menor de los varones Weasley conocía para sacar su dolor era mediante la ira, pero ella lo conocía extremadamente bien. Cuanto más lastimado se encontraba Ron, y durante sus momentos más dolorosos, él prefería huir. Prueba clara de aquello era el recuerdo de lo sucedido durante la segunda guerra mágica, cuando los abandonó.

Por su lado, Ron creía que su moreno amigo se cansó de ayudarlo, de justificarlo frente a la gryffindor, de apoyarlo. Por primera vez, Harry Potter demostró lo que siempre fue sabido: quién de sus dos amigos era el más importante para él. Así que el ojiverde finalmente le aconsejó a la chica que terminara con el Weasley o al menos, esa era la razón a la que Ron le atribuía la decisión de Hermione. De nueva cuenta la idea de una vida sin Hermione Granger le causaba temor. Desde los catorce años él había vislumbrado como sería su vida al lado de ella. Intentó recordar aquella bella imagen de ellos siendo un par de ancianos, él viendo un partido de Quidditch y ella leyendo. Pero la imagen se había borrado, ahora su subconsciente le mostraba una imagen de él sentado junto a una chica, de rubios cabellos, en las escaleras de su pórtico viendo volar dos cometas en lo alto del cielo nublado, mientras ella le comentaba sobre las criaturas que son alérgicas a las tormentas. Veía un tablero de ajedrez y del otro lado estaba ella, podía notar cada pequeña arruga en la blanca frente de Luna, mientras se esforzaba por pensar la siguiente jugada. Ahí estaba él, sentado a la espera de que la ravenclaw le trajera sus raros pero esquicitos platillos.

El pelirrojo agitó su cabeza, alejando las imágenes. No era lógico que en sólo siete días Luna Lovegood haya hecho tanta mella en su mundo. Era claro que la fortaleza de la chica no era el sentido común. Aquella idea le arrancó una fugaz sonrisa al ojiazul. Fue imposible sacar la idea e imagen de la ojigris y más cuando lo que recorría su cuerpo era la sensación de los labios de ella sobre los suyos. La sombra de aquel desesperado beso lo llenó. Su mayor deseo era volver a experimentar esas sensaciones, quería averiguar cuál sería su reacción si la besaba lenta y profundamente, ¿lo disfrutaría más?, ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar las ansias de devorarla?

– ¡Ron!- la voz de Hermione lo regresó momentáneamente-. Respóndeme.

El pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que ella había preguntado. Las palabras que emanaban de la castaña se perdían en el aire. Él sólo la veía mover su boca y esa fue la señal para actuar.

–Hermione cásate conmigo.

– ¡¿Qué?!- El pelirrojo no supo si fue un grito de Hermione o de su propia conciencia.

–Dijiste que no querías ser mi novia eternamente- se levantó para estar a su altura, aunque claramente él era mucho más alto que ella-, dijiste que querías algo más, así que te pido que seas mi esposa- Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sofá, dónde minutos antes estaba sentada.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Para saber la respuesta a su siguiente movimiento. Si Hermione lo rechazaba significaría que todo habría terminado, que los sueños y años juntos quedarían guardados como bellos recuerdos y anécdotas para contar. Si ella se negaba a su propuesta él podía regresar a esa cabaña, ¿pero que pasaría si ella aceptaba?

–Acepto- en voz baja la castaña respondió. Levanto su castaña mira hacia la celeste de Ron-. Acepto ser tu esposa.

El Weasley no despegó sus ojos de los de ella, buscaba alguna pizca de duda. Con su respuesta entendió que no quería hacerlo, no quería casarse, al menos no con ella. No deseaba ver sus enmarañados cabellos cada mañana el despertar, lo que ahora deseaba era poder hacer un par de bromas sobre él, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y ella golpeara su brazo para después reír. No quería que ella lo pusiera a leer cada noche antes de dormir, quería que le recomendara libros, que él nunca leería. Anhelaba su vieja amistad, aquella que tenían antes de comenzar a salir como pareja, justo como antes de que las peleas iniciaran. Antes de los pleitos donde ella no se decidía por el lugar al que saldrían, donde él olvidó un aniversario o donde ella consideraba que él no se tomaba las cosas en serio. Él la quería como su mejor amiga, no como su esposa.

Fue demasiado tarde, ella había aceptado su propuesta y como buen Gryffindor cumpliría su palabra. Si Hermione había decidido casarse con él era porque lo amaba, ¿no? Buscaría la forma de hacer que funcionase. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar su voluble carácter, ser más paciente y atento. Debía mantenerse alejado de los problemas y en especial de Luna Lovegood.

– ¿Qué fecha deseas?- Ron le preguntó a su ahora prometida.

–En un mes- respondió sin dudar.

– ¿Un mes?- el pelirrojo se sorprendió por el poco tiempo que proponía-. Es muy poco tiempo para todos los preparativos.

–Quiero algo sencillo e íntimo. El tiempo es suficiente.

–Está bien, en un mes será- suspiró, por primera vez deseó que el tiempo transcurriera lento-. Mañana le informaré a mi familia.

Y la noche terminó con un seco abrazo entre los ahora prometidos. En cuanto Ron puso ambos pies fuera del departamento, ella cerró la puerta sin detenerse a mirarlo, sin detenerse a evitar el error que estaban cometiendo.

El tiempo se tornó relativo, en unas pocas horas toda la pelirroja familia de Ron sabía las buenas nuevas, los abrazos llovían con efusividad, las palabras de felicitación brotaban a un ritmo turbulento. Molly no paraba de llorar y Arthur no paraba de consolarla. El reloj se convirtió en su peor enemigo. Avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Los únicos momentos que pasaba con Hermione siempre había alguien presente, generalmente la madre de ella o Molly. Desde su compromiso nunca estuvieron solos, nunca se les presentó la oportunidad de retractarse. Las invitaciones estaban en camino, en cualquier momento _ella_ se enteraría de su decisión.

Lo último que recordaba de Luna era su cara de sorpresa al terminar bruscamente el beso, desde aquel día cortó todo contacto con la editora. No se atrevía a verla, las razones eran desconocidas hasta para él. Ron no respondía a ninguna de las cartas y mensajes que ella enviaba. Rehuía a las citas que ella intentaba concretar o a las repentinas visitas que la ojigris hacía a su oficina. De nueva cuenta estaba huyendo.

La boda sería en el condado de Gloucestershire, por 'capricho' de Hermione, la cual alegó que su familia solía vacacionar cerca de aquel lugar y a ella le parecía hermoso. Ron no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para oponerse. Sólo esperaba el día en que el tiempo se detuviera o retrocediera. Dos días antes de partir hacia el oeste, rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría la boda, una nota le llegó.

_Eres un cobarde_

_-LL_

Ron arrugó violentamente la nota. La arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. Se había hecho a la idea de que los reclamos por parte de la Lovegood serían así o peores, pero no podía soportarlo. Comprendía que sería demasiado hipócrita culparla y molestarse con ella por su actitud, él haría lo mismo o cosas mucho peores. Debía evitar verla. Un segundo mirando sus grises ojos serían suficientes para no querer seguir adelante, para romperle el corazón a la mujer que le soportó tantos malos tratos, sería injusto que Hermione se haya llevado la peor parte de él y Luna tuviera la fortuna de tomar lo mejor que era capaz de dar. En menos de un día tomó la decisión más importante de su vida, en veinticuatro horas cumplió con el destino que la vida le tenía preparado, en mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos condenó la oportunidad de estar con Luna Lovegood.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

Sé que prometí un capitulo semanal (ya fuera de este Runa o del Harmony) lo siento. El fin de semana pasado se me fue en fiestas. Lo cuál es raro, generalmente soy antisocial y así ._.  
Y pudo estar a lo largo de la semana pero no sé, como que quise esperar hasta ahora, así que aquí lo tienen. Espero y haber mantenido mi idea, de hacer que ambos fics sean complementarios (éste y el Harmony) y para los que no hayan leído aún el fic Harmony: '**Una semana, una tonada, 36 hrs.' **los invito a que lo lean, además de que ya está el otro capi. Disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y errores de redacción del capi anterior, cuando lo releí fue así de o.o Qué hice? trataré de corregirlo en algún momento XD

Y sé que quizá se les hizo un poco aburrido, sé que es un capítulo 'trancitorio' pero es de esos indispensables, para saber cómo es que llegamos a algo mejor o al menos eso espero que pase.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer hasta acá. Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias o dudas por review o twitter: Leay93  
:)


End file.
